The legend of Korra: Avatar of the Force
by Ancient Arbiter
Summary: Vader came for Korra before the white Lotus could and took her as his Apprentice. Now after being trained/raised by Darth Vader and Ahsoka Tano; Vader sends her back to her planet to start her Airbending training and stop Amon.


**Greetings. I was bored and decided to write this story. Hope you enjoyed**

* * *

Hate, anger, and fear has always been the down fall of many great people. One man was a major example of this. And he sought to change that. Meet Darth Vader, dark lord of the sith and most feared man in the galaxy. For years he had tried to search for a way to end his torment. He would never take his life as he had many things need to be done. So one day when he meditated he was given a vision of a young girl. She was about 17 with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was strong in the force almost as strong as he was. She had the ability to control the elements Fire, water, and Earth with easy.

"I would normally not allow this but I think it maybe for the best." A voice said. Vader opened his eyes and say a force spirit sitting before him. "I am Aang. Avatar of the 4 elements, gate between the human and spirit world, and Current representative of the Force."

"Why do you come before me?" Vader asked.

"The girl you saw will help restore order to the Galaxy and bring you peace Anakin."

"That name no long hold any meaning to me." Vader stated.

"Not now anyway." Aang said. "Vader I will guide you to Korra. I want you to train her."

"Why?"

"Korra is my eventually the emperor will come for her like he did for me. Only you can teach her to stand a chance against the emperor."

"Very well." Vader said getting up.

"Vader. Korra must be taught to bend the elements she possess." Aang added.

"And?"

"And she is NOT to be treated like like one of your soldiers." Aang said disappearing. Vader rolled his eyes under his mask and went to his ship. It didn't take long and before too long he was at the planet Elem, a planet far off in the outer rim. He landed in on the outskirts of a small village and walked to the strongest force presence there was. He was lrad to a small hut and slowly walked in.

"Hello? Can I help you." a man asked. He was fairly tall and with dark skin and brown hair.

"I have come because you say your child is the Avatar." Vader said. Aang had explained all he would need to know to get Korra as his apprentice.

"Your with the white Lotus?" The man asked.

"This is a life support suit. I was badly burned when I was younger." Vader told.

"Oh my the wife said suprised."

"Please may I see the child?" Vader asked.

"Korra could you come in here." The mom said. A rock flew past him and a small kid stood before him. She looked like the child version of the girl he had see in his vision.

"I'm the Avatar you got to deal with it." The young Avatar stated demonstrating her control of the elements. Vader nodded.

"Avatar Korra. I am Darth Vader. I was sent by Avatar Aang to retrieve you and teach you the powers that you posses in order to save the universe." Korra stared at Vader and nodded her head.

"Will she be safe?" Her mom asked.

"With me? Safer than any place she could be." Vader said

"Will we ever see her again." Her dad asked as the om went to gather Korra's things.

"Some day after he training is completed. The two left the couple and headed to his ship. Once they got there they were meet by a old woman.

"I was told you would come dark lord." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Vader said reaching for his lightsaber.

I am katara. Aang's wife. He told me you would come so I brought you these." She pulled out a large box and handed it to him. He slowly opened it and found it was full of scrolls and books. "Korra will need to learn these if she is to master the 4 elements."

"Thank you."Vader said loading them in his ship.

"May the force be with you." Katara said leaving. Vader set the child into his ship and the two left the planet.

**"12 years later."**

You were weak when I found you. Vader said standing over a kneeling Korra. "know your anger is your strength." He activated his lightsaber and knighted her like they did long ago."At last the dark side is your ally. Rise my apprentice."

"What is your biding my master."Korra said rising up from her spot.

"Your training is almost complete." Vader said putting his saber away. "Report to Tano and she will have your next test." Vader said turning away from the girl

"Yes my master." Korra said leaving. Korra walked down the empty halls of the once great but now semi abandoned Jedi temple. Granted there was her, master Tano, Captain Rex, several of the 501st troopers and a few Jedi like 2 or 3. At times her master Vader would come and check on her. Oh how she hated the mask her wore. He made it clear long ago that when he wore it he was Vader, her master. But when he took it off she saw the handsome man that she felt was a father to her came out. Anakin Skywalker she cared so much for him he even let her take up the name Skywalker for herself.

As Korra ventured into the area part of the temple she was meet by her other master. Ahsoka Tano she was a Togruta about 5'6 in height, not counting her Montral's( Which was a word used by the Togruta to refer to the hollow horns atop their heads.)She had orange skin, blue eyes, and facial marking that she said were birth marks. She wore her the the lower end of her montral's tied behind her back. For a alien, Korra had to admit Ahsoka was very beautiful. Ahsoka was like a mother to her. She taught her the much of the light side of the force. She even went as far as to tech Korra how to use the elements. Even though Ahsoka could not do that. Thankfully she had the books and scrolls.

Korra saw Ahsoka smiling at her and she was remembered of how they meet. Korra was 6 years old and sitting in her room playing with some piece of a speeder. She had taken quite a kine to that stuff like Vader had. Her door opened and Vader Walked in with a woman she had never seen before. Korra stood up and bowed to her master.

"Korra let me introduce you to your master/ babysitter. This is Ahsoka Tano. I trust you will show her the respect you would me." He said the last part like it was a threat. Ahsoka knelt to you young girl and smiled.

"She's cute skyguy." Ahsoka smirked knowing it would get to him. "Hi Korra I'm Ahsoka. I look forward to being teaching you." Ahsoka said hugging her. Korra was shocked the only time she ever got a hug was when she hugged Vader's leg. Oh course he would look down to her and ruffle her hair. Ahsoka was the reason Vader finally took off his mask to show who he was. Why he became Anakin for her. Anakin was kinder and taught her many things that wasn't related to her training.

"Hey skygirl." Ahsoka said snapping her mind out of her daze. Korra turned her attention to Ahsoka and they began. Later that night Korra, Anakin and Ahsoka sat together eating there dinner in silence.

"How is her training it the elements coming?" Anakin finally asked.

"I mastered Fire, Water and Earth." Korra blunted. Anakin gave her a look "Sorry." she said lowering her head.

"Like she said Skyguy. Her force training os almost done as well." Ahsoka said supporting Korra. Anakin smiled

"Congrats Korra. i'm very proud of you." Korra smiled she was happy to hear that. After that they watched some Tv and eventually sent Korra to bed. Korra knew they were about to talk about her so she silently listened.

"Korra has come far but has yet to airbend Skyguy." Ahsoka said.

"I was afraid of this." Anakin said. Korra felt her heart drop she hated disappointing Anakin.

"Maybe she needs a master in this element." Ahsoka said.

"Only one is on her homeworld." Anakin stated

"Vader has sent Korra out to kill plenty of people in the galaxy why not send her to her home world." Ahsoka questioned.

" Vader has, I will not force her to do that if she doesn't want to." Korra could hear Ahsoka smirk.

"I'm glad I got you back. Skyguy."

"You never lost me Snips. I was just waiting for you." Korra smirked knowing what was going on.

"Korra get to bed." Anakin shouted.

The next morning Korra woke up and got dress. She wore a black shirt like Ahsoka wore in her older padawan days. She wore a black jacket, tight black pants, black boots, and a silver belt that held her lightsabers. Both looked like Anakin's old saber and the saber was even blue. She wore her hair pulled back some and two long braids in front of her ears. She left her room and was greeted by Barriss Offee.

"Child. lord Vader wishes to see you." Barriss said.

"Lead on." Korra said following. Korra like Barriss she was a nice friend. Long ago she was brainwashed into framing Ahsoka for a crime and thrown in jail. But when that was cleared she and Ahsoka were good friends again. But she knew Barriss still resented what she did and feared being near Vader who had freed her. They went to the restored Jedi council room and Barriss lead her into the circle before Vader, Ahsoka, Kit Fisto, and Aayla secura. Barriss took her seat beside Ahsoka.

"Padawan Skywalker." Vader started. " It has come to the council's discovery that you still lack the power to control Air...It is by this that you are being sent to you home world to learn."

"We have be visited by your past life Avatar Aang and he has informed us of a matter you must attend." Ahsoka stated.

"A man by the name of Amon has distrupted the balance and you must stop him." Aayla said.

"we have faith in you Korra." Kit smiled. Korra liked kit he was like a Uncle he never had. The kind that spoiled you and was cool to be around to teach you things. Aalya and Kit were dating since the old order of the Jedi was abolished and needed a new one that allowed certain things.

"When do I leave." Korra asked.

"Immediately." Vader said. Korra nodded and Bowed her head. She gathered some of her things and went to the to the hanger bay. There she was meet by Ahsoka.

"Be careful skygirl." Ahsoka said hugging her.

"I will master Tano." Korra said leting go. Korra's ship was a old Jedi fighter that was painted Blue and light blue.

"May the force be with you." Ahsoka said as Korra got into her ship.

"May the force be with you master." Korra responded as she then took off. She left the planet but got one last look at it. "Goodbye Coruscant and hello Elem." She said getting into a hyperdive ring and shot off into hyperspace.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
